Plastic bags are often used for holding and transporting food products which are purchased at grocery stores, restaurants and other food retailers. For example, plastic bags can be used to hold and transport rotisserie chickens which are “ready to serve”. It is desirable for these plastic bags to have a closure and a handle because the rotisserie chickens are often warm or hot when placed into the plastic bags.
Plastic bags having flat bottoms and gusseted sides provide a desirable combination of relatively large volume for holding food during use and relatively small size for shipping and storage prior to use. However, it is difficult to cost effectively provide plastic bags having flat bottoms and gusseted sides with handles and closures. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved plastic bag having a handle and a closure, that is relatively inexpensive to produce, and/or that is relatively easy to fill and close.